La Lettre
by marions
Summary: Petit one-shot sans aucune prétention, le plus réaliste possible... Sasuke écrit une lettre à Naruto. Yaoi, UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Petite crise d'inspiration qui donne lieu a ce 'tit one-shot sans prétention. Je ne cherche pas , ici, a faire de la romance, juste à faire le plus réel possible... (voilà pourquoi il n'y a aucun style) enjoy^^**

**Salut Naruto!**

C'est encore moi, Sasuke :) (d'Oto)

Je suis peut-être ridicule et puéril en t'écrivant une deuxième fois. De plus, si tu ne m'as repondu la première fois, tu ne me repondra sans doute pas la deuxième.

Déjà, sache que si j'ai le courage de t'écrire, c'est que je suis déprimé. Je le suis tout le temps de toute façon en ce moment. Mais je ne t'ennuirais pas avec mes problèmes stupides.

Je t'écris parce que j'ai envie de te confier quelque chose qui te concerne. C'est la première fois que je le fais, tu pardonne donc ma maladresse et ma franchise. C'est bête et lâche de te le dire par lettre, j'en rougis de gène. Peu m'importe la façon dont tu réagira (nan, en fait je meurs d'envie de voir ta réaction).

Je ne sais pas le souvenir que tu as de moi. C'est pas grave. Tu peux me voir comme tu veux. La vie est trop courte et je n'ai plus envie de gâcher la mienne par timidité. Je veux en profiter, c'est la seule justification que je te donne pour cette lettre.

Donc le sujet de cette missive (enfin):

Je pense être amoureux de toi. (tu ne t'en doutais pas j'en suis sur XD). Oui, oui c'est un bien grand mot. Mais on parle des coups de foudre en philo et je suis de plus en plus convaicu que c'est ça avec toi. [sauf que ce n'est sans doute pas réciproque]. Cette lettre peut paraître bizarre, d'autant plus que nous somme deux garçon, mais, franchement, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger ce jour là.

Enfin, voilà quoi. Je te rassure; je n'attends rien de toi. Du tout. C'est déjà assez égoiste de ma part de t'avoir dis tout ça. En tout cas, c'est vrai, je n'ai jamais été aussi franc que là.

Je te demande une chose: cette lettre, si tu l'aime pas, ai au moins le respect de la détruire, sans te moquer ou la montrer a d'autres (elle n'est que pour toi) . ;)

C'est peut-être vieux jeu... mais quand je deprime, ben je deviens trop romantique (quelle excuse...).

Enfin bref, je vais m'arrêter là. Si tu as la fantaisie de me répondre (crois bien que j'en serais très heureux) profites-en pour me raconter ce qui ce passe chez vous, au lycée, tout ça... et comment vont Sakura et tes parents...ça me ferais plaisir que tu m'écrive (ne serait-ce que pour me jeter), mais, aussi, j'adore recevoir du courrier.

Voilà. J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop ennuyé.

Je t'embrasse (très amicalement) et ta famille aussi.

Biz 3

Sasuke.

**Reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite pour ceux qui l'ont demandé !!! Je m'excuse du retard ^^''' (cette lettre s'inscrit sur le même modèle d'inspiration que la première)

REPONSE

**Salut Sasuke !**

C'est Naruto, tu l'auras peut-être deviné en voyant l'adresse de l'expéditeur...

J'avais bien reçu ta lettre, peu avant les vacances, elle m'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup touché, mais le temps m'a manqué pour te répondre, je m'en excuse...

Je viens de recevoir ta deuxième lettre, à l'instant. Comme j'ai un quart d'heure de libre, je te réponds immédiatement.  
Tout d'abord, sache que j'admire ton courage. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde qui serait capable de se "jeter à l'eau" comme tu viens de le faire. Il t'a sûrement fallu beaucoup de résolution, et c'est loin d'être "bête et lâche de le faire par lettre" comme tu me l'écris!! De plus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu trouves ça " "égoïste" de m'écrire cela ?... Au contraire, ça prouve que tu as envie de t'ouvrir aux autres, et c'est tout sauf de l'égoïsme !

Mais, voilà ... il se trouve que la place est prise ... j'entretiens déjà des relations très très proches avec un garçon, sur Konoha (Eh oui, t'as bien deviné, je suis gay).

Je me doute que cette phrase ne va pas te faire plaisir. Cependant je préfère jouer franc jeu avec toi et ne pas te laisser dans le doute complet. Les choses sont claires.

Cependant sache que ta lettre m'a beaucoup touché, qu'elle ne pas du tout ennuyé ^^, et qu'une fois encore je suis très admiratif envers toi de me l'avoir envoyée ! Et j'espère que tu te remettras de ta phase déprime, mais je pense que bientôt ça ira mieux.

Je te propose donc que nous gardions une relation tout ce qu'il y a de plus amicale, avec, si tu le souhaites, un contact assidu par courrier (ça me ferait sûrement aussi plaisir qu'à toi !), et que nous nous revoyions au jour de l'an ;) !

J'espère que tout va bien à Oto ! Ici, ma foi, ça va. On se sort difficilement des tonnes de travail à faire par tous les côtés, mais bon ...  
Tu transmettras mon bonjour à Itachi !

Je t'embrasse (tout aussi amicalement !!) et à bientôt !

Naruto

P.S. : Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de ta lettre, en fait. Pour l'instant, je la garde, à l'abri de tous les regards indiscrets

* * *

Voilà ! Ne soyez pas déçu, tout peut arriver le jour de l'an entre nos deux bishôs ;)

Je vous laisse imaginer la suite ^^ Si vous voulez vraiment que je continue cette fic, dites-le (les reviews sont là pour ça :)

Bisous^^


End file.
